The Truth
by QueenieCee
Summary: Tohru meets long lost sister. She finds that she has ties with the Sohmas. She finds out the truth about her family and herself. Dropped rating to T. Chapter 7 up just now!
1. Intro

Supz everyone! It's my first fan-fiction so R&R or I'm gonna be sad…

We'll catch up with you Tohru," Yuki and Kyo shouted from the school.

"Sure Guys!" Tohru replied. She started to walk away from the school. Soon she noticed a girl that looked like her only older. The girl walked up to Tohru and asked, "Excuse me. Do you know a girl with the last name Honda?"

"Yes, I am Tohru Honda. Why do you ask?" she wondered out loud. The girl then hugged her and said, "My name is Sayoko Honda. I am your sister." Tohru almost fainted, "Sister how can that be!?!?!?!?!?!? I'm an only child!" she thought, "Can you explain to me how this is possible that you are my sister?" By then Yuki and Kyo caught up. They stared.

"Who in the Hell is that?!?" they both thought, "God she's hot though…"

"Who are they Tohru?" Sayoko asked.

"Oh! That's Yuki and Kyo Sohma," she pointed out, "They are my friends and I live with them."

"WHAT! You live with two Sohmas!?" Sayoko exclaimed.

"Correction, three Sohmas," Yuki said calmly, "Would you mind tell us two who are you and what is going on?"

"I'm sorry! Where are my manners? My name is Sayoko Honda. I am Tohru's sister," she said, "I will explain once we get to the Sohma estate."


	2. Tohru's Past

Hiya again... Here comes the explanation about Tohru Honda. dun dundun...Thanx for reviewing. I love you!!!!!

Sohma Estate

"Nice to see you again, Takahashi-chan," Kureno said, "Akito will be with you in a moment." As soon as he said that, there he was, "It has been a while, Sayoko. I have missed you. Is it the time?" he asked.

"Yes, my Akito, it is time," she replied.

"Let's get this over with. I hate hearing it again," he said glumly.

Sayoko walked over to Tohru. She rolled up her right sleeve. She pointed to a mark on her arm. "You are a Takahashi, Tohru."

"Huh? What does that mean?" she said confused, "I don't understand."

"You aren't Tohru Honda, You are Tohru Takahashi," she explained vaguely.

"Will you explain? I am not comprehending this," she asked.

"Okay. It started about five thousand years ago before the Sohmas were cursed. The Sohma and Takahashi family were very prestigious families. Hirogashi Sohma was betrothed to Sakura Takahashi. They loved each other very much because they have known each other since they were young.It would have seemed that they were going to have a happy life together. But there was another man by the name of Tsukasa Kobiwara. He loved Sakura as well. When he found out that she was to marry Hirogashi, he wanted to get revenge on the Sohmas. He went to a sorcerer for help to get revenge. He wanted the Sohmas to never be able to get married. She agreed to help only if he married her. Since he did not love anyone as much as he did for Sakura, he was shattered and he decided to marry her. She placed a curse on the Sohmas that when the hugged the opposite sex, the would change into animals in her favorite story of the banquet. But she was friends with the Takahashis. Chiro Takahashi had saved her life with his. She put magic into the Takahashi's blood so they could marry the Sohmas. When Tsukasa found out about her doing, he had the Takahashis killed. Many fled to other parts of the world. The brave ones who stayed in Japan changed their names. There is only one way to identify a Takahashi. That is the Takahashi mark," she said.

"So? I still make the Sohmas change,"Tohru exclaimed.

"Only because the magic in your blood is slowly vanishing," Sakoyo said, "Here, I shall demonstrate." She walked up to Kyo and hugged him and he blushed, "You see he didn't change into the cat."

"Is this the only reason you came to see me or is there another reason?" Tohru asked.

"Yes there is more. I am to marry Akito," when she said that, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru's jaws dropped to the floor.

Hehehehehe! I'm so evil! I cut off at the most cliffie parts! Thanx again for the reviews guys!

Yumi mwah!!


	3. What?

Chapter 2: What the hell?

Why aren't you reviewing anymore? Wah!!! anyhoo... heres mai third chapie!

Disclaimer: sorry dudes that I didn't do this the first and second chapters but now I'll do it now... I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!! Aw...

"WHAT?!?!?!" Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki yelled.

"Yes. I was in love with Akito since I first met him. I still have to marry him anyway because the Takahashis must be married to the Sohmas and no one else until the curse is lifted," Sayoko said.

"Damn! And I wanted to ask her out! No fair!" Yuki and Kyo thought, "Well, at least we got Tohru!"

"So that means that Tohru has to marry a Sohma as well?" Yuki asked.

"Yes that is true. She has to marry one of you," Sayoko said.

"When are you getting married?" Kyo asked. "Maybe I can steal her from Akito. After all she has to marry a Sohma." he thought.

"We don't know when," she replied.

"Would you like to stay with me darling?" Akito asked.

"I'm sorry but I would like to stay with Tohru. I'd like to know her better, if it is fine with shigure."

"I think he will let you stay there."

"Good. I get to see that girl everyday! I got two cute girls living under the same roof!" Yuki thought.

"This is going to be good..." Kyo thought.


	4. Second Thoughts

Sorry guys!!! I no I've been making yuki and kyo act like a smut but everything's gonna clear up in this chapie!!!! gomen masai! Everything will b fine and u won't hate it anymore! And if you got any good ideas, email me! Tanx for ur cooperation!

Yumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

* * *

-yuki's pov- 

"Sigh...." all Yuki could think about was Sayoko while he was staring out of the window in his room. He had a voice in his mind telling him, "She is way out of your league" or "Hello you little perverted smut! She likes your brother!"or "I don't care about who she likes." His mind was like the angel and devil thingy you see in cartoons. Anyway,he loved Tohru as well and shehad to marry a Sohma so maybe when the time came, she would marry him. He was confused. Maybe it was his hormones or 'male instincts',(A/N: Yes I'm having writers block and nothing is coming out) but whatever it was, it was very annoying. "Maybe I should just forget about her. After all, she is getting married to Akito. I still got my Tohru," Yuki thought. There was a knock at his door, "Hey Yuki! Dinner's ready! Come on!" Tohru said sing-songishly.

----------------------------------------

-kyo's pov-

Thump. Thump. He was thinking about (you guessed it)Sayoko and he was punching his wall. "My god! I can't believe it! I like two girls or was it just she looked good..." he thought. His conscience was fighting like (yep what did you think) the angel and devil thingy you see in cartoons. He thought he loved Tohru. He guessed it was just because sayoko looked good and it wasn't 'love at first sight' (A/N: Don't hurt me...). "I mean she does look good, but I can't ever have her. She's like way, way, way older than me and she's getting married to Akito," he thought, "Well, as long as she's here, let's poke a little fun at her...(hehe)" There was a knock at the door, "Come on kyo! It's time to eat!" Tohru said as she stuck her head through the door.

----------------------------------------

Lunch was really quiet aseveryone watchedthe new person sitting next to Tohru. Yuki and Kyo realized that Sayoko was not their match. She was just going to be relative nothing more. And Tohru as well was going to be related too. They also knew that she had to pick one of the many young men of the Sohma family to be married to her. It was a thought that they took in quite seriously.

"So Tohru... do you have thoughts aboutwhoyou are going to marry? I know it is weird to marry a friend of yours," Sayoko said.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure who to pick. I meanI likeall the Sohmas,butIdon't knowmuch about them," Tohru said.

Sayoko then whispered into Tohru's ear, "Tsk. Even now you sit in front of two canidates!" and after Sayoko said that, Tohru giggled.

"Girls..." the three thought.

* * *

Well? how was it? I know all u peeplez are about to pound me to pulp from this and in a few chapters, theres going to be a story revolving around a spoiler so you have been warned...

Yumi


	5. Akito's Secret

Chapter 4: This can be true...

Ahahahahha! This chapter and so on is going to be based on a spoiler! So if you don't want to learn what's gonna happen...well don't read it! BTW... I'm like sososososososo sry that I didn't update in like so long! gomen nasai! Hahaha! Here it goes! By the way, I kinda magically make Tohru like immune to the Sohmas hugging thing...

* * *

"Morinin' Tohru..." Sayoko said and threw a pillow at Tohru, "Get up sleepy head!"

"Ah! Woke up so late today! Good thing there isn't school today!"

"Come on! So what! We're gonna go do some important things together today." and with that, they started to dress. Tohru stumbled down the stairs and fell right into Yuki. Surprisingly he didn't change.

"Hey! Why didn't I change into a rat? It is strange..." Yuki said.

"Hm... maybe I should go ask Sayoko about this," Tohru answered. Sayoko thumped down the stairs as she heard her name, "Hm... maybe it came earlier than expected, Tohru. I'll go into details once we have some breakfast."

Tohru and Yuki were quite impatient at breakfast(they didn't tell Kyo about the 'incident'). It seemed that Sayoko was eating slowly on purpose and they didn't eat at all. Shigure obviously noticed this and said something.

"Tohru and Yuki, why are you two so quiet? You're not hungry?" Shigure asked, "After all, you are a growing girl." and Shigure was knocked out.

"Grr.. You perverted bastard!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"Hehe... I'm full. I guess I can talk to you now," Sayoko said.

"Yay! I can't wait to hear about what's happening to me," Tohru replied.

Sayoko cleared her throat. "Kyo and if you're still alive, Shigure, im certain that you don't know that Tohru can hug you now without you changing form. Well it so happens that Tohru now her magic in her blood is taking effect. You must, andI emphasizemust, get marry before you eighteen, Tohru," Sayoko said.

Their face was like all OMGwhen they heard that andeveryone just shut up and they thought for a moment.

"What I am to get married to a Sohma! And I'm almost eighteen!"

"Damn... she has to get married and she probably is going to live at the Sohma Estate unless..."

"Ms. Honda is going to leave Shigure's home. Unless she marries Shigure, Me, or the dumb cat,"

"Our little rose bud is blooming to a beautiful rose and she is going away," Shigure thought.

"Ah, Shigure, I must leave now and I must see Akito," Sayoko said as they thought on.

"Yes, I have to go to the estate to see Haru about something," Yuki lied. He wanted to spy on Sayoko (no, not the perverted way).

"Would you like me to drive you Yuki? After all, we are going to the same place,"Sayoko said.

"Can you even drive?" the threesome said.

"...Yes of course I can. Let's go then," Sayoko said.

"Hello Sayoko and Yuki, Akito is waiting for you miss Takahashi but I wonder what are you here for Sohma-kun," Shizuka said.

"Okay, I am ready to see him, Shizuka, let's go."

"Yuki, where ever you are going, help yourself then," they both said.

"Sure..."

"Come on Sayoko, Akito awaits.

"Yes, let's go.

Akito's Chamber

"Hello Sayoko, Shizuka you can go now and get Hatori please," Akito said. They didn't notice that Yuki was there. He hid behind a large pot so he could get as close as possible and could still hear.

"Akito, I am afraid they may find your secret out soon. You know they will notice. You must tell them or they will not trust you anymore; You might not be as strongly feared anymore but they will not leave you and you are not their god or should I say goddess,"Sayoko said.

"Do you have to be so loud!" Akito yelled his voice a few pitches higher.

"But you must tell them you are female someday and also, I can't be married to a female. You know who you truly are in love with and for me, I will not mind being alone as long as Tohru lifts the curse," Sayoko replied. Yuki could not believe what he heard. What was more unbelievable; Akito was female or that Tohru could lift the Sohma curse.

"Who's there!" Akito yelled.

* * *

Mwahahahahhahahaha! Cliffe Time! I'm sooooooooooo evil! XP...okay I promise if you guys, don't fret! I'll try my best to update! 


	6. The story

Hello to the few that are still sticking to me! I'm very sorry for keeping people hanging… I've been real busy with school and stuff and so I guess it was a hiatus. But now I'm back with a new chapter and I will try to update more frequently so I'll stop talking and on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Natsuki Takaya's wonderful characters or artwork. I just write the fictions!

* * *

Yuki's legs stiffened as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He thought he was heard. Then there was a knock on the door. 

"It is I, Hatori. You requested my presence," a voice came from behind the door. Akito stepped away from the place where she heard the noise. Yuki's muscles relaxed.

"Hatori, please sit," Akito said. Hatori knelt on the floor.

"Well, I needed some one who I trust to tell this story," Sayoko had said. She had a very stern look on her face. "I would like to tell you the true story of Tohru and my family,"

"You may begin, Ms. Takahashi," Hatori replied.

"My mother left my father and took me with her. I was very young then. My mother died of an unknown cause. I had no relatives and my father couldn't be found. He had fled to Osaka. Our father came back to Tokyo and he had met Tohru's mother. She was still the leader of the red butterflies back then. She was running from a horrible fight. My father saw my mother run into the alleyway she was in. He realized what was happening and took her to his house. I don't know why he took her in, perhaps he was just a kind soul, but I guess that was what started their love. They had Tohru and in two years our father had died. The truth is that he didn't. He faked his death." When Yuki heard that, he turned pale. I can't believe the Tohru has been deceived for that long Yuki thought.

"Well, this is surely a very complex situation," Hatori said, "Did you plan on telling Tohru about this? Also I heard from Shigure recently you two were a couple. It was somewhat strange that you two are... a couple...somehow,"

"I was going to tell her, but I would like to find our father and I am going to be leaving to Sapporo to find him. I heard that was where he was last," she said. Then she whispered, "Please see that she gets married as soon as possible. She must get married to legitimate Sohma or the Sohmas will be forever cursed. I would get married to Shigure but because I am already 20 and it would have no effect to the curse. I used my time to find her and now she must fulfill her prophecy," Then she blushed."And what is so strange about Shigure and I? Shigure just never told you,"

Yuki eyes widened and thought what was going to happen. Tohru was almost turning 17 and she's got about a year to get married Yuki thought. He had known Tohru for what seem like forever. He loved Tohru for all that she was, and how much she had changed him.

"Are you going to marry Shigure? It would be nice to have a wedding in the Sohma Estate. It has been a while since we've had a wedding here," Akito asked. With that, Sayoko blushed.

"We thought about being wed after I find our father. And since when did you enjoy weddings?" she answered.

"I'm not cold-blooded" Akito said coldly.

"Sorry. It has been a while,"

Since when was there a thing between Sayoko and Shigure? Yuki thought. So what have they been doing alone in Shigure's office? Hmm.

Meanwhile, they had shifted off the serious topics and started to talk about Sayoko and Shigure. Akito needed her check-up, so she left with Hatori. Sayoko waited for them to leave.

"You can come out now," Sayoko asked.

"You heard me?" Yuki said as he stepped out from behind the vase. "I heard everything. I think that Miss Honda deserves to know,"

"Please, don't tell anyone. It would kill her to know that I am leaving," she said, "I am leaving tommorow night for Sapporo. I'm going to say I left for America. Now come, let's go back to Shigure's,"

BACK AT SHIGURE'S PLACE

"Hey! We're home!" Yuki and Sayoko yelled.

"Where have you two been?" Shigure asked. Tohru, Kyo and Shigure stared at them, waiting for an answer.

"We were at... we were at um...," the two babbled, "Uh... we were at the Main House!"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Things..." Yuki answered.

"Seeing Akito," Sakoyo then answered. She then sat down next to Tohru at the heater.

"What have you been doing while we've been gone?" Sakoyo said trying to shift off the topic.

"Well, I was cooking dinner!" Tohru said sweetly, "We saved dinner for you two. Come eat!"

Meanwhile, Shigure and Kyo were talking.

"Yuki and Sakoyo are keeping something from us. Do you know?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe they eloped!" Shigure replied.

"Shut up stupid! That is not true! I also know you're keeping something secret too.

* * *

Tada! This is the end and whereI writemy comments! Thank you again for sticking to the story and continue to write reviews!

Kyolover91: Thanks so freaking much! You were there from the beginning and you were so supportive!


	7. Commitment

Here's Chapter 7. Thanks a lot for the reviews good and bad. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Geez you know the concept. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS FICTIONAL STORY BASED ON CHARACTERS OF NATSUKI TAKAYA!

* * *

"That was a delicious dinner, Tohru," Sayoko said while putting her chopsticks down, "I am going to go to your room for a rest now,"

"Okay, sis! I'll just clean up your plates," Tohru smiled and said.

Sayoko got up and walked up the stairs to Tohru's room.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked Shigure.

"I wanted to see you… before you leave," he answered.

"How did you know… that I was leaving?"

"Yuki told me. Apparently he heard something he wasn't supposed to,"

"Yes, he did. He listened into my conversation with Hatori and Akito."

"Akito? Why would you go see her?" he asked worriedly.

"That is none of your business," she said. He walked up to her.

"You know I only worry for you, Sayoko. I…I…lo…" he was stopped by the door sliding open.

"I brought your laundry in, sis. Oh Shigure! Why are you here?"

"I was returning a book back to Sayoko and have a little chat, that's all!"

"Okay! I'm going to hang some of Kyo and Yuki's clothes out to dry now," Tohru brightly said. She then left the room.

"What were you about to say, Shigure?" Sayoko asked.

"That I love you," and kissed her.

"I'm going to miss you a lot. I wish you could come with me to Sapporo but you need to stay here and watch the three. I'll try to be back soon, I promise. If you want to contact me, call my cell. I'm staying be at my step-father's hotel. Will you take me to the airport? I know you can drive well," Sayoko said.

"Sure. Come on, let's go outside. I have something to ask you," he said. They went out onto the balcony and closed the door behind them. The sat down on the bench and Sayoko laid her head on his chest and stared at the setting sun. Shigure stroked her hair.

"Um… I have a question to ask you before you leave tommorow," Shigure went down on his knees and took a small box from his yukata and opened it. A beautiful ring was in it. "Will you, Sayoko Takahashi, marry me?"

"Shigure, I will marry you," she replied and embraced him. She kissed him again and hugged him. Shigure slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Something to remember me when you're gone," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Shigure was dressed in a polo, jeans, and Converses. Sayoko left Tohru's room with her suitcases and closed the door quietly.

"Are you ready to go yet?" he asked. He picked up her cases.

"Yes..let's…"

"Um… Shigure and Sayoko, can I go with you to the airport? I want to see you go," Yuki asked. He was sitting on the couch dressed fully.

"Sure you may come. Let's go," Sayoko quickly answered. They walked outside to the black car and entered it. Shigure put the key in the ignition, started the car, and backed out of the yard.

"Since when did you have a car? Or drive?" Yuki asked.

"I always knew how to drive. This car was in the garage for a long time. You just never saw it in there," Shigure said with a smile.

"Yuki you must remember not to tell, understand? This is a secret mission to find my father and you need not tell anyone else. Also don't tell anyone about…about me and Shigure. Everyone will find out sooner or later," Sayoko said.

"Yeah… I understand," he answered as they got to the airport.

* * *

Well… we have come to the end of this. Please, please, please review! I'm watching you! 


	8. Runaway

Chapter 8: Runaway

Yup yup… it's the eighth chapter. I kinda went brain-dead for a while but got some juices flowing and so… out with this chapter.

AN: Please take note that this takes place fifteen years back.

Disclaimer announcer: I don't own Fruits Basket, plain and simple.

* * *

"I hope I actually make it out this time," 16 year old Sayoko thought to herself. She threw her bag out of the window climbed out of the orphanage again for the umpteenth time. Everyone was at dinner and she could sneak out.

"Uh oh… I'm out of bed sheets. Guess I'll have to jump," she thought. She jumped someone caught her.

"Oof… thanks for catching me," she said.

"You're lucky I caught you," the mysterious person said. She looked up at the person's face and saw he was about her age. She then leaped out of his arms and blushed.

"Well, um… thanks again but I must leave. I don't want anyone to find me," she said to him. The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Come. I know where you can hide," he said as he pulled her. The walked for a while and stopped in front of a car.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" she said cautiously. She pulled her arm away from his hand. "Who are you anyway?" she asked as the bus pulled up.

"I'm taking you to my home," he said. She looked into his eyes and knew she could trust him. "I'll keep you from harm. You can stay at my place," he said as he started the car. Midway… he asked, "So, what's your name? I'm Shigure Sohma"

"I'm Sayoko Takahashi," she replied, "Where's your house Sohma-kun? Do you live by yourself? I don't want to intrude on anything, Sohma-kun,"

"You ask a lot of questions, Sayoko. You don't have to be so proper. Just call me Shigure. My house isn't far and yes, I do live by myself. Now I have a question for you. What's a pretty girl like you doing falling from the sky?" he asked her. They drove into the forest.

"I'm running away from the orphanage. It's the first time I wasn't caught and I hope they don't find me," she said in awe. Shigure drove the car into the driveway and parked the car. He got out of the car and opened the door for Sayoko.

"Welcome to my home, Sayoko," He opened the door and a sea of garbage spilled out. "Heh… well I haven't cleaned this place in a while," he laughed. He stepped over the mess and helped her over. Sayoko looked around the room.

"Okay. How about this… you can stay if you work as my maid," he said to her.

"Really? I can live here? Thank you so much!" she said and she quickly hugged him. Shigure waited for him to change but it didn't happen.

"Huh? How come I didn't change? I've never been hugged like this before. I feel so warm." he thought. He looked down at her head.

"Ahem… Well let me show you to your room," he said. They walked upstairs to one of the rooms. "You can stay in this room. I'll buy some furniture for you tomorrow,"

"I don't think you have to do all of this for me," she said to him tearfully. "You've been so kind to let me stay here,"

"You're hungry right? Let's go out for dinner. My treat," he said cheerfully.

RESTAURANT

"I'm meeting some people here. You don't mind do you?" Shigure said as he walked in.

"N

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"My friends are already here," he said to the hostess.

"Oy! Shiiiiiiiigure!" somebody yelled.

"Ah! I've found my friends," he said. Shigure and Sayoko went into the restaurant. Shigure spotted the two friends he came to see.

"Who's this I see?" one of his friends asked. He had long silver hair tied back. Next to him was a dark haired boy.

"Hello," she said to the two boys.

"Oh you're cute! I'm Ayame by the way and this sullen person next to me is Hatori," Ayame said happily, "and you?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Sayoko Takahashi. Nice to meet you," she said as she bowed.

"Please sit," Hatori said. She sat between Shigure and Hatori. The waiter handed them menus. Sayoko looked at the menu and saw everything was expensive.

"I can't eat this! Everything's so expensive. You don't have to treat me to this!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright. We have the money," Shigure said to her. He patted her on the head.

"Okay then," she said.

After eating, Sayoko fell asleep. Her head fell on Shigure's lap.

"I need to tell you something. This girl is strange. When she hugged me, I didn't change. I wonder why," Shigure said with a stern face. "I don't know but I feel…attracted to her. Is this magic?" Unconsciously he started to stroke her hair.

"Perhaps," Hatori answered. "I think you should take her home now. She seems tired,"

"Yeah, I'll do that. Then I'll go now," Shigure said. He picked her up bride style and walked out of the restaurant. He walked over to the car and put her in the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat. He looked over to her and smiled.

* * *

Ah…poops. It's the end of the chapter. I'm not gonna update until you review until 25! So start reviewing! Muhwahahahahaha! 


	9. Shopping!

Chapter 9: Shopping!

Konichiwa and Irasshaimahou! It's chapter nine! As you probably realized, these chapters are gonna be in the past…

* * *

Sayoko woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and soon she realized where she was. She got up and walked of her out room. She walked around the whole house and then opened the door into the kitchen. Instantly a flood of garbage spilled out. She started to pick up the garbage and clean up.

Some hours later…

"What are you doing up this early?" Shigure said as he walked in. The kitchen was cleaned and the garbage was put into bags.

"I'm cleaning this mess up. I just finished the kitchen and now I'll clean the rest of the house," she said as she finished washing the dishes that piled up in the sink.

"You don't have much clothes do you? Let's go shopping for clothes and while we're at it, I'll buy you furniture," Shigure said.

"You already let me live with you. I don't need you to treat me like this," Sayoko said tearfully.

"Don't you understand? I want to treat you like this," he answered her. He looked down at her and placed his hand on her cheek. Then he quickly pulled away and cleared his throat. "What are you waiting for? Go change and get ready to go!" he quickly told her.

"Okay," Sayoko said to Shigure. She went up to her room to change. Soon she came back down fully dressed.

"Let's go!" he said. He took her hand.

At Ayame's Shop

"Oh! Shigure! You have arrived. Mii (is this how you spell it?) bring tea!" Ayame yelled. Then he clapped his hands together and said, "I have something that you might be able to fit in. It's something I've always wanted a person like you to wear," Ayame told her. He led her to the back room. Shigure quickly got up.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Aw… over protective aren't you? I'm not going to eat her, you know," Ayame warily told him, "Besides Mii is changing her,"

"I just wanted to know…" he said and shifted his eyes away.

"I've got it ready. Do you want her to try anything else on, Ayame? What about you Shigure?" Mii called out from the changing room.

"Ah, yes! Have her try on the kimonos and some plain clothes. I'm guessing she doesn't have a lot of clothes," he answered.

"Okay!" Mii brightly said. She pushed Sayoko into the changing room.

A few minutes later, she came out dressed in a violet kimono decorated with sakura blossoms.

"How do I look?" she said in a soft voice. Shigure looked at her and he flushed. She looks really pretty he thought.

"Splendid! You look gorgeous, Sayoko. Now, Mii, have her try on it,"

"What is 'it'?"

"She'll look really good in 'it'!" Mii answered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"You'll find out. I think you'll be pleased." Ayame told him. Mii led Sayoko into the changing room again.

IN THE CHANGING ROOM

"It seems that Shigure-san worries for you. It's not like him to be that. He's usually really perverted and lazy," Mii laughed.

"I don't know. I only met him yesterday and I'm living with him. He makes me feel…" but she stopped.

"Aw… that's cute. I know how he feels just by the way he looks at you," Mii told her, "Ahem… what are we waiting for? Let me get it out for you to try on," She had a crazy look in her eyes.

Some moments later…

Sayoko came out of the changing room and Shigure's eyes widened.

* * *

Bwahaha! I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger! Review more and I'll put up the next chapter sooner! 


End file.
